1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device (LSI). In particular, the present invention relates to a fuse box, which transfers redundancy address data to a memory macro from the outside of memory macro. For example, the present invention is applicable to a memory embedded LSI chip embedding a logic circuit and a memory circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a number of memory macros with redundancy are provided in a memory embedded LSI chip, and redundancy address data is transferred to the memory macros using a fuse box outside the memory macros.
A memory using such a fuse box is disclosed in a document titled “Shared fuse macro for multiple embedded memory device with redundancy”, Proceedings of IEEE 2001 custom Integrated circuits conference, pp. 191-194, 2002. According to the document, the sequence of data “0” or “1” is compressed to reduce the number of fuses. Moreover, according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2004-133970, the use of the fuse box is further generalized. However, in the technique disclosed in the former document, once the fuse is disconnected, redundancy data is not added. Furthermore, the number of bits of the redundancy data is fixed every memory macro. On the other hand, in the technique disclosed in the latter document, control is complicated, and it becomes complicated to create fuse data. In addition, in either of the techniques, a fuse data length is different depending on the position of the memory macro in which defect occurs.